All of Me
by Rennie75
Summary: This is a short song-based Olicity fluff story that contains no spoilers! It's in Oliver's POV and tells some of the story of his journey with Felicity from friends to more. Again, short, fluffy and totally Olicity so you've been warned! ;)


**All of Me**

**AN – **This is either totally AU or a future fic: you pick but I personally prefer future fic! :) This song (All of My by John Legend) just stuck in my head for Olicity and when I heard it again this morning I knew I needed to write this out! BTW, I skipped having my beta review this so be prepared for more mistakes than normal! Mic, I hope you enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER** – The song is by John Legend and Arrow belongs to the CW…I've got nothing guys!

* * *

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

Their first kiss happened in the lair in front of Diggle and Roy. They had just returned from a mission and Felicity had first ranted about Oliver risking his safety before she then fist pumped the air when her search paid off and they now had a lead. Diggle had been stitching up a deep wound in his shoulder and Felicity had brought her tablet over to show them the results.

"See, you didn't need to risk your life - I've got the intel!" Felicity chided lightly as she pointed out the location of the warehouse.

Oliver didn't think about it - he simply reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a quick hard kiss. Felicity returned the kiss and then pulled away in surprise. He just winked at her and after just a moment's pause she picked up her ramble as if nothing had happened. Neither Roy nor Diggle responded and it was business as usual in the foundry.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

The second time he kissed her was at her apartment that same night. He had given her a ride home as he had hundreds of times in the years they had worked together. His bike was actually somewhat symbolic of the nature of their journey. At first it was just his and only his but then their work required her to join him on the bike a few times. She didn't always like it, nor did he but they did it because work required it. Slowly that became normal for them and both felt natural together on the bike. It was then just a small step for him to take a more scenic route to her home and then just another small step for them to simply and silently decide to pass by her home. It felt natural for them to be together without work, together simply because they both wanted and needed to be together.

There was no plotting or planning for those bike trips nor was there any plotting or planning for their relationship - each piece just fell into place in time as they continued their journey. There was no thought, no discussion, no force - they were simply themselves, simply together. That wasn't to say it was always easy though...they continued to yell whenever they disagreed, he still hated it whenever any guy got near her, and she mocked his choice of women whenever an ex showed up but they remained together. His pieces became her pieces and her pieces became his pieces.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

It really was a matter of pieces for him especially as it took time for him to put himself back together even with her help. He came back from the Island broken, angry, and on a mission. He became the vigilante first and she was IT support. She was also his conscience and helped him become the Arrow as she became his partner. He also became CEO and he dragged her reluctantly with him as his EA simply because he knew he couldn't do it without her. It would take more time for him to become the man he wanted to be, the man she needed him to be.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

He stumbled several times along the journey and even pushed her away...he thought to keep her safe but later he realized it was simply fear for his own safety, his own sanity. She was already firmly embedded in every other part of his life and he was afraid to let her in his bed. He foolishly thought that one small separation would keep him safe and would protect his heart. It didn't. When he finally felt he had put the pieces of himself together and turned to her he realized she wasn't the last piece but, in fact, was already there. She was already part of him.

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning_

He knew it wasn't just about him though as he knew he became part of her too. At first, yes, Diggle did have to remind him of things and even had to point out the obvious but as time went on though Oliver became very attuned to her, very focused on her. He memorized the small things like how she prefered dark chocolate late at night but milk chocolate in the morning. He also learned the big things when she finally shared the tragedy of her personal past with him. Though she wasn't broken like him she did change and grow as they continued their journey together and her pieces became his pieces and his pieces became her pieces.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

It wasn't a planned or plotted journey but it was a journey they took together. By the time he looked up and saw where they were and realized what they were together, kissing her in the lair in front of Diggle and Roy felt like the most natural thing in the world. His pieces had become her pieces and her pieces had become his pieces. They came together until he no longer knew where he ended or where she began - they simply were, simply together, and Oliver wouldn't have it any other way.

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_


End file.
